


End of an Era

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Royal Wedding Series [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Disclaimer, F/M, I don't own the Marvel Characters, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader Insert, mentions of breaking up, proposing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: T’Challa had been acting weird.Like, it’s already out of the ordinary to be dating the king of one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world. But his behavior this week has taken the cake.You’d always visit him after work, have dinner together, then spend time with Ramonda Before a quick visit with Shuri in her lab. He’d send lunch to your work, call you and video chat you as you both did your nightly routines of getting ready for bed.None of that had happened this week. While Ramonda joined you for an early dinner and you spent two or three days in the lab with Shuri, working on improvements to T’Challa’s Black Panther suit and watching Vines, you haven’t really spent time with your boyfriend, even virtually.In your mind, that could only mean one thing: that this was the end.





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own these Marvel characters, I am simply a girl with a plot and an imagination, inspired by the royal wedding.

T’Challa had been acting weird.  
Like, it’s already out of the ordinary to be dating the king of one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world. But his behavior this week has taken the cake.  
You’d always visit him after work, have dinner together, then spend time with Ramonda Before a quick visit with Shuri in her lab. He’d send lunch to your work, call you and video chat you as you both did your nightly routines of getting ready for bed.  
None of that had happened this week. While Ramonda joined you for an early dinner and you spent two or three days in the lab with Shuri, working on improvements to T’Challa’s Black Panther suit and watching Vines, you haven’t really spent time with your boyfriend, even virtually.  
In your mind, that could only mean one thing: that this was the end.   
You’d been mentally preparing yourself for the official end, because you could see things falling apart in front of your eyes. Why else would he be ignoring you?   
And it’d be different if he was just ignoring you because of king duties. He is in charge of a whole nation, after all. But the part that gets to you is that he’d always be whispering something to Okoye when you were around. Whatever the secret was, he knew. And you knew he knew you knew.   
You just wish you knew why he didn’t want you to know.   
Which is how you find yourself sitting at the kitchen table in your small apartment, grading papers and drinking coffee . On a Saturday morning, that you’d usually spend with T’Challa, attending meetings with him. And thinking to the point where you were worried if you were overthinking about overthinking everything with T’Challa.   
There’s a knock on your door, and you grown, downing the last little bit of coffee, and setting your papers aside to answer it.  
There you see Ramonda and Shuri, Ayo right behind them.  
‘’Queen Ramonda, Princess Shuri, Ayo… what are you doing here?’’  
‘’It’s challenge day,’’ Shuri says somberly`says, quoting M’Baku.  
‘’Shuri,’’ Ramonda sighs, slightly irritated with her daughter’s antics.  
‘’Sorry, Mother.’’  
‘’Please, come in,’’ you step aside, letting the three women into your apartment.  
‘’I love what you’ve done with the place,’’ Shuri smirks, looking at the coffee stains on your table.  
‘’Anyway,’’ you laugh, electing to ignore her, ‘’What’s wrong? Is everything alright with T’Challa?’’   
‘’T’Challa is just fine,’’ Ramonda reassures you, taking your hands in hers ,’’Shuri and I have noticed you’ve seemed a bit upset lately. T’Challa’s been busier than usual.’’  
‘’But we like you, so we’d like to keep you around. Like a stray dog, but cuter,’’ Shuru sues, because, honestly, she’s like the little sister you’ve never had.  
‘’What Shuri is trying to say,’’ Ayo rolls her eyes, ‘’Is that You are having a girl’s day.’’  
‘’We will go to the spa, get our nails done, maybe even go shopping. You can’t stay locked away in here while T’Challa is busy,’’ Shuri reminds you, ‘’Even when you don’t have him around, you have us.’’  
Her words are nice and comforting, like hot soup on a cold day. They take away a it of the cold feeling you’ve been getting from T’Challa as the week progressed.  
‘’Alright.Just give me a chance to change,’’you agree, turning and speeding to your room to get dressed in your favorite outfit.  
Shuri and Ramonda really give you a treat. They take you to get your hair done, your nails, and you get a facial at the spa and even a back rub.  
‘’I think we should go for dinner,’’ Shuri beams at you, arm linked through yours, ‘’I’ve got just the dress for you.’’   
As great as spending the whole day being pampered was, you couldn’t shake feeling that Ramonda and Shuri were hiding something from you, and whatever they were hiding from you had to do with T’Challa.   
You ignore it, however and let Shuri dress you in the elegant black dress. You don your favorite pair of her shoes, her earrings, her makeup.  
‘’You look stunning,’’ she claps her hands together, ‘’It’ll take me a minute to get dressed Why don’t you go down to dining room, eh? I will meet you there.’’  
‘’Shuri-’’  
‘’Can’t hear you, I’m walking into my closet,’’ she states in a sing-song voice, ignoring you.  
Ugh.  
With nothing else left to do, and with Ramonda retired to her bedroom or the evening, you leave to go to the dining room.  
What you find there stuns you.  
It is lit with many tea candles, making you feel like you are traveling amongst the stars. You find your favorite dinner on the table, a table set for two.  
‘’Shuri is so extra,’’you roll your eyes, muttering under your breath.  
‘’You know, my love, some my call this romantic.’’  
You turn to find T’Challa, standing there and looking as handsome and as dapper as ever.  
He’s wearing a black suit, a white shirt,a black tie and his favorite black shoes.  
‘’You look exquisite, my love,’’ he crosses to you, taking your hands in his, kissing you on the cheek.  
‘’T’Challa. What are you doing here?’’, you question, still not believing your eyes or ears.  
‘’What is wrong,? Can’t a man spend a little time with his girlfriend?’’  
‘’Why would he, when that man has not made any time at all for his girlfriend all week,’’ you retort.  
He looks hurt, but then realization and understanding smooth out his features.  
‘’I am sorry, beautiful. The duties of a king never seem to end. Neither do the duties of the Black Panther. I fear I have been a bit too distant, and for that, I apologize. I should have come to you instead of ignoring you.’’  
‘’You should have ,’’ you od, intertwining your hand with his, ‘’The least you could have done was break up with me in person.’’  
‘’I agree,’’ T’Challa nods,and you feel your heart shatter like any dreams you had of a future with him.  
Heartache begins to set deepintoy for bones, and it hurts. It hurts so bad that you can just stare at him blankly, afraid that every moment that you are feeling will flicker across your face, like a hordid movie you’d never wish for him to see.   
‘’So we’re breaking up? Okay, fine. Cool. I figured. But I at least to deserve to know why,’’ you feel your voice crack, ‘’after three years you suddenly decide that this is no longer working.’’  
‘’It is true that I no longer wish for our relationship to continue the way that it is. I will always love you, my love. But I can not go on with this relationship in its current stage. I hope that you will agree.’’  
That’s when he kneels, pulling a black, velvet box out of his pocket.  
‘’Y/F/N, I have been in love with you for quite some time. You have everything I have ever wanted in a wife, and in turn, everything I’ve ever wanted in a queen . Will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife, and the Queen of Wakanda?’’  
Well, you certainly weren’t expecting that.   
‘’T’Challa,’’ you breathe out, eyes filling with tears, ‘’OI-is that-’’  
‘’Yes. My mother’s wedding ring. She thought that it is better suited for you. If you’d like to accept that.’’  
With a million thoughts racing through your mind, you say the three-letter word that he’d been hoping you’d say since he first thought about proposing a month ago:  
‘’Yes.’’

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, just the plot. All characters belong to respective owners.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, these characters belong to the rightful owners.


End file.
